Once They Are Together
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: There are tons of stories about how Beast Boy and Raven end up together, but what will the tower be like once they are? What will the others have to get used to? Read and find out!
1. Gaming

**Helllooooo! A random thought came to my mind last night and I just had to write it down! I realized that a lot of stories talk about how Best Boy and Raven get together, which is a very interesting topic, I grant you, but still, don't you ever wonder how different the tower would be once they actually were a couple? Everyone would have some adjusting to do, and so this story was born! But don't worry; I have not in any way abandoned my other story, Switcheroo! Third chapter will be up soon! In the meantime, enjoy these!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. :(

Beast Boy and Cyborg like to play video games, that's a given that will never change. When Cyborg is not around, Beast Boy asks Robin. If Robin won't play, which is usually the case, then he asks Raven. Raven would say no. He would then proceed to bother her for the rest of the day, until Cyborg came back. BUT, WAIT! What is this? Cyborg is not home, Robin will not play, Beast Boy asks Raven, and she says yes!

"Why not?" Beast Boy whined.

"What do you mean, why not? I said I would play."

"Wait, you weren't being sarcastic?"

"No. You're my boyfriend now. I should probably try to take at least a mild interest in what you like."

"Cool!" Beast Boy's smile beamed. "Okay, so this is what you do…" He then proceeded to explain how to work the gaming system to his girlfriend. They played a game, which Raven found harder than she had expected. Beast Boy let Raven win. She knew that.

"You didn't have to go easy on me."

"You needed to get used to the game. I've been playing for years. It wasn't fair."

Raven smiled. Beast Boy kissed her. The gaming system blew up. Cyborg walked in the door.

Cyborg would have to get used to getting a new gaming system every few weeks.

**Hope you liked this! There is one more chapter up for this story already, but tell me if you want more! If you have any specific ideas just PM or review! See ya soon! **


	2. SciFi and Novels

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire come home from the mall. (Well, technically Cyborg snuck across the street to the auto shop, but Robin was in the mall following his excitable girlfriend.) They see the TV on with one of those SciFi shows that Beast Boy likes.

"Hey, BB! Mind if we flip around? I've seen this episode like six times already." Cyborg grabbed the remote, just for it to be taken away with black magic. He looked back at the couch.

"I've never seen it," Raven stated in her monotone.

"Wait, you watch this? Since when?"

Raven shrugged.

"Where's BB?"

"In his room."

Cyborg walked down the hall and knocked on his friend's door.

"BB?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Cyborg hit the button to open the door. "You're not going not believe what just happened. Raven is watching that show you like, like actually watching it. Not half tuning it out, and she wouldn't let me change it. You've got to come see this!" He stopped in his tracks seeing what Beast Boy was doing.

"In a minute, I want to finish this chapter." Beast Boy flipped the page of the novel he was reading.

Everyone would take a long time to get used to this.

**Review!**


	3. Pranks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians. :'(**

Everything was quiet. It was about nine at night, and the Titans had had a long day. Starfire had already gone to bed. Raven was meditating in the corner. Cyborg was just finishing up washing the dishes. He turned around and plopped onto the couch next to Robin, who had the TV freakishly low.

"Yo, dude, turn it up."

"Shh…"

"Why?"

Robin pointed to Beast Boy lying peacefully asleep farther down on the couch. A smile spread across Cyborg's face. He got up and ran to the kitchen, coming back with two black sharpie markers. He held one out to Robin.

"What?"

He looked over at Beast Boy then down at the marker.

"Come on, you know he doesn't wake up for anything."

"No way, Cyborg. I'm not getting involved in that."

"You're no fun." He crawled next to Beast Boy and opened the marker, not noticing Raven whisper something other than her usual _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _Ten minutes later. Cyborg stood back, snickering to himself. Robin had fallen asleep, so he grabbed the remote and turned the channel, not expecting some action show to come on with a huge explosion, waking up Robin and Beast Boy, and causing Raven to walk over to the couch, whispering something else.

"What's going o… woa, Cyborg, what did you do?"

"Ha! I…" He turned around and saw that Beast Boy had no marker on his face. "What? How?"

"Cy?"

"Cyborg, I thought you were going to marker Beast Boy, not yourself!"

"What?" Cyborg ran over to the kitchen and looked at himself in a spoon. He was covered in the markings that he thought he had just put on Beast Boy. "What? How? But I…"

"Shouldn't have been messing with Beast Boy." Raven finished his sentence, putting her arm around her boyfriend. Robin went into a laughing fit and Beast Boy just settled into Raven's arms and fell back asleep.

"How?"

"Mirror spell. Everything you were doing to him was being reflected at you."

Cyborg's mouth dropped.

Cyborg would have to get used to not being able to prank Beast Boy.

**Glad to hear you like it so far! Keep reviewing!**


	4. Movies

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

When Beast Boy and Raven first got together, all they heard about from Starfire was going on a double date. When they finally set a date, it was agreed that Starfire would pick what they did since it was her idea in the first place. She chose to go to the movies. Raven said that this might not be the best idea, but when she would not give a reason, Starfire insisted that that is where they would go.

When the day of the date came, Starfire insisted that Raven and her do 'the painting of the nails' as preparation. Raven, after a little (okay, a lot) of nagging, agreed. Starfire painted her nails sparkly pink, Raven painted her nails with clear polish. She then washed it off even though nobody could tell she was wearing it anyway. Starfire was a little upset, but Beast Boy thought it was cute. He liked how 'anti-girly' Raven was.

When they got to the theater, there was a small debate of what to see. Robin dropped out of the argument quickly, soon followed by Beast Boy. They settled on a romantic comedy/ action movie. Romance for Star, Comedy for BB, Action for Robin, and it was one of those action movies where something blows up every two seconds, so some level of fear for Raven.

Just before the movie started up, Starfire leaned over and whispered, "See. The movie going is not unpleasurable."

"I didn't say it was not going to be fun, I said it wasn't a good idea."

Before Starfire could respond the movie started. With only five seconds of the movie having gone by Robin put his arm around Starfire and Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand. Raven smiled; maybe she could keep her powers under control. What they did not expect was for the entire movie to start with some huge, really loud explosion. Starfire screamed and hugged Robin, Beast Boy yelped and literally jumped into Raven's lap. Raven giggled at him and he smiled at her, but then, instead of getting off, he cuddled into her harder. She panicked having him that close to her, and the projector that was showing the movie exploded. An attendant said everybody should leave because they did not know how to fix the projector. People started yelling about refunds. The room went into mass confusion. Robin and Starfire got into a fighting stance thinking some villain had done this. Beast Boy, realizing what he had caused, jumped off Raven's lap and started apologizing profusely to his girlfriend. Raven rolled her eyes before grabbing her friends and teleporting them out of the theater.

"I told you going to the movies was a bad idea."

Starfire would have to get used to being extremely careful when planning anything in which Raven and Beast Boy would be together.


	5. Training

**Hello fanfic readers! I hope you're enjoying this!**

** Disclaimer: Do you think I own them? (If you're too tired to think about that question, the answer is no.)**

It is safe to say that Robin makes the Titans train—a lot. After a run in with a villain who found a way to take away both Beast Boy and Starfire's powers, he decided that in addition to the two hour training sessions he put them through, he would add on an extra 45 minutes of hand-to-hand combat. The goal wasn't to kill each other or anything, just to improve raw fighting skills. Partners were picked randomly by a computer system set up by Cyborg. By the time Beast Boy and Raven got together, everyone had had a turn with all of the others at least twice each time. Robin even faced off against Star. All of their skills were improving, and the system seemed to be working well. This morning program started off normally.

"Okay then, according to the program, Cyborg and I will face off and Beast Boy and Raven will face off. The winner of Beast Boy and Raven's match will go against Starfire."

Starfire went over to watch Cyborg spar with her boyfriend, and Beast Boy and Raven went to the other side of the workout room. 45 minutes later, Robin and the human half of Cyborg's face were dripping with sweat. Starfire was clapping and complimenting them both on their techniques.

"So who will I off face with?"

"It's face off, and let's see."

The three walked to BB and Raven's side of the room, but didn't see anything.

"Seriously?"

"Oh hey, Rob."

"Are you kidding me? Gosh, I would expect this from Beast Boy, but, Raven, really? I am trying to have us improve our skills and you two are making out?"

"We sort of started out training, but then Beast Boy tripped over his own foot, and it was cute, so I went over to see if he was okay, and he was fine, I knew he would be but he was giggling, and his laugh is cute, you've heard it. And he kissed me, and, well…" She trailed off and nuzzled into her boyfriend's neck.

"So you two basically did nothing for the past 45 minutes?"

"Well, you always said to make a model out of other heroes around us, so I made a model out of you and Star from three to five yesterday on the couch," Beast Boy stuck up for himself and his girlfriend.

"I, well, just…"

"You just got burned!" Cyborg jumped in.

Robin would have to get used to thinking long and hard about what he said to Beast Boy about his and Raven's relationship.

**I know Raven was a little OOC, but love does funny things to people, so who knows how she would act when Beast Boy got in her heart for good! Hope you liked it! **


	6. Alarm Clock

**Hey! I have been getting extremely good reviews for this story, so thank you so much for all of the support! I remember reading something once about an alarm clock hidden in Beast Boy's room, and it inspired this. Enjoy! Also, I am dedicating this chapter to TTcouples because she has been making my day lately with encouragement. I am so glad you enjoy my stories! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I really do get sick of writing these. I do not own Teen Titans. **

The prank was foolproof. He would win the recent prank war for sure. Sneak in, set the alarm clock, hide it under one of the panels in the back of the closet, and watch the surveillance camera at five the next morning. The prank was foolproof—or so Cyborg thought. The plan itself went just fine, Beast Boy was going for a walk in the park with Starfire; Raven was meditating, so she wouldn't be able to turn this around on him; and Robin was training, not that he would care that much anyway. Thus, the alarm clock was hidden in Beast Boy's room, and Cyborg woke up fifteen minutes earlier to get to the security room to watch the show.

"What are you doing?"

The voice shocked Cyborg, who jumped slightly. "Oh, Robin, you scared me. What are you doing up?"

"I was awake anyway and I heard you walk past. No one else is usually up this early. What are you doing up and in the security room?"

"Well, if you must know, I played the most genius prank on BB. I hid an alarm clock behind the panels in his wall, and it's going to go off in a few minutes. Oh, wait! One minute! Watch!" He clicked the camera on and Beast Boy's room flashed onto the screen. "It's a shame we can't hear anything." The minute changed and Beast Boy simply rolled over in bed.

"So much for your prank." Just as Robin said this, someone jumped out of the lower bunk of Beast Boy's bed, and she was angry. "Oh, you're dead."

Cyborg sat with his jaw hanging open, watching Raven run around the room, at first looking for and eventually finding the alarm clock. Beast Boy never woke up.

Later that morning, Cyborg paced nervously around the kitchen. The door to Main Ops slid open, revealing a happy-looking Beast Boy with his hands behind his back.

"Morning, Cy," he chirped.

"Hey, BB." He stared at him questioningly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Oh, I slept fine, Raven is still asleep though. She woke up for a minute when I got up and mumbled something about, well, what did she say exactly? Oh that's right! 'Tell Cyborg he's dead'." With that he plopped an utterly destroyed alarm clock onto the counter. "Did I ever mention to you that Raven sleeps in my room sometimes?" A smug look came over Beast Boy's face as he pushed past his stunned friend to get a pack of tofu out of the fridge. Cyborg just stared at the alarm clock, taking it as foreshadowing of what Raven could do to him.

Cyborg would have to get used to the fact that prank wars with Beast Boy would always be won by the changeling.

**Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think! Review, favorite, follow!**


	7. Transportation Aggravation

**Hello again! I know that I have been writing a lot of these one-shots to be based on Cyborg and his pranks, but I had to do just one more. This idea popped into my head this morning and I just had to write it! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Insert funny sentence getting the point across that I do not own Teen Titans. **

Yes, despite everything Raven had done to him since the start of her and Beast Boy's relationship, Cyborg was going to try one last time to prank Beast Boy.

_Raven has to understand this time. _Cyborg thought as he walked over to the moped he had given Beast Boy that Christmas. _I mean, come on, the dude scared me while I was working on my baby—again—and made me mess up her paint job. He totally deserves this. _

Thus, Cyborg loosened the bolts on the wheels of the purple moped and propped it up to look like nothing was wrong.

_Now it's only a matter of time. _

And that time came only a few hours later.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy charged into Main Ops still wearing his helmet. "What the heck?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. You messed up my moped now go fix it!"

"Not until you promise not to sneak up on me when I'm working on my baby!"

"Not fair!"

"How is that not fair?"

"I like messing with you!"

"And I like messing with you! And you," he turned towards Raven who had just walked in, "Don't even think of doing something in his defense. Ever since you two got together I haven't been able to make a move. Well this time it was in self defense, so don't go being all overprotective and getting back at me for your little boyfriend."

"I am not overprotective, and I won't get back at you for messing with Beast Boy."

"Good! Now, do you promise not to mess with me when I'm working on the T-car anymore?"

"Fine I promise, but I would just like to point out that this has nothing to do with self defense and everything to do with your obsession with your car! Now go fix my moped!"

"Fine." Cyborg walked out of the room and headed for the garage. _I really should teach him something about machines so he can fix it himself, then again, I don't want him knowing about ways to mess with my baby. _He smiled and winked at the T-car before heading over to fix the moped.

That night he was assigned to go pick up pizza for dinner. _At least I get to show off my newly painted baby. _He walked and hopped into his car, and suddenly felt the car drop. _That was weird; I sure hope nothing is wrong with her tires._ Deciding that he had better pick up the pizza before investigating in order to avoid extra training, he stepped on the gas pedal. The T-car made a strange sound, and Cyborg felt the entire bottom of his car fall out, with him still inside. _How did he even do this? _Rolling out of the space between the bottom of the car and the hood, he noticed that the wheels had also fallen off.

"Beast Boy, I am going to kill you!"

Cyborg stormed back to ops, to see all of his friends except Robin staring at him with slightly amused faces.

"I don't know how you did this, but you're dead, you hear me!" He put his finger right in Beast Boy's face.

"I didn't do anything," he said pushing his hand away.

"Oh, yeah, then who did?"

"That would be me."

Cyborg turned to see Raven standing behind him.

"But…but…but you said that you wouldn't do anything to retaliate for him!"

"I didn't. I got back at you for messing up my date."

"Maybe next time you want to mess with my mode of transportation you should make sure I didn't tell Raven I would take her out that day," Beast Boy sing-songed with a smug look on his face.

"Cyborg, why are you still here? I told you to go pick up the pizzas."

"But they destroyed my baby!"

Robin knew better than to get in the middle of this. "Then walk."

"But!"

"Now, or you're getting an extra hour of training!"

Cyborg stomped out of the room mumbling about it being unfair, stupid, and that he can't believe this.

Cyborg would have to get used to making sure not to get in the way of the plans of the only other person in the tower who knew how to take the T-car apart piece by piece.

**That ended up being a lot longer than expected, well anyways… tell me what you think!**


End file.
